comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Justice League The New Frontier
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA JUSTICE LEAGUE IN THE MEDIA Justice League: The New Frontier is a 2008, direct-to-video, animated, superhero film adapted from the DC Comics limited series DC: The New Frontier. The film was written by Stan Berkowitz and the story and visual consultant was Darwyn Cooke. The film received a rating of PG-13 for violent content and images, and was released on February 26, 2008. It is the second film in the series of DC Universe Animated Original Movies released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation; the first release was Superman: Doomsday and the next film in the series is Batman: Gotham Knight. The film had its broadcast premiere on October 18, 2008 on the Cartoon Network. PLOT The film, set between 1953 and 1960, opens with an unknown entity (Keith David) narrating that it has witnessed the evolution of life on Earth and has decided to eradicate mankind because of its capacity of violence and destruction. At the end of the Korean War, United States Air Force pilot Hal Jordan (David Boreanaz) and his wingman, Kyle "Ace" Morgan (John Heard), are attacked by enemy pilots. Hal is shot down, ejects to safety and is forced to kill a North Korean soldier, causing him to be hospitalized for mental trauma. At Gotham Observatory, scientist Dr. Saul Erdel inadvertently teleports J'onn J'onzz (Miguel Ferrer)—the last survivor of the Green Martian race—to Earth. The shock of J'onn's sudden appearance causes Erdel to have a heart attack and die. Unable to return to Mars, J'onn disguises himself as Erdel and takes his wallet and identification. The following year, Superman (Kyle MacLachlan) meets Wonder Woman (Lucy Lawless) in Korea, where she celebrates the end of the war with a group of women. Wonder Woman allowed them to kill their captors, which horrifies Superman. Wonder Woman leaves America and returns to Paradise Island. In Gotham City, J'onn J'onzz has been living as Dr. Erdel while learning about human society through television. In Las Vegas, reporter Iris West (Vicki Lewis) is on assignment at the casino where Hal Jordan and Ace Morgan are relaxing. While Iris is on the telephone to her boyfriend Barry Allen—known as The Flash—(Neil Patrick Harris), Captain Cold (James Arnold Taylor) arrives to rob the casino. The Flash races to Las Vegas from Central City and confronts Cold, who tells him he has hidden six bombs around the city. Flash finds five of the bombs, deduces that the sixth is a decoy, and captures Cold, who is possessed by an unknown entity. Hal and Ace leave the casino and head into the desert. They arrive at Ferris Aircraft, where a job as a test pilot is awaiting Hal. J'onn joins the Gotham City Police Department using the name John Jones, and is promoted to detective in just two years. After investigating the kidnapping of a child as part of a sacrificial ritual for a doomsday cult that worships "The Centre", J'onn and his partner Slam Bradley (Jim Meskimen) join Batman (Jeremy Sisto)—who is also investigating the kidnapping—in a battle against the cult, but a fire renders J'onn powerless until Slam extinguishes it. J'onn and Bradley free the child. The entity which possessed Captain Cold speaks through the incapacitated cult leader, identifies itself as "The Centre", and warns of an impending judgment. Hal begins training exercises under Col. Rick Flag (Lex Lang) at Ferris Industries. Carol Ferris (Brooke Shields) recognizes Hal's natural ability and tells him the real reason for his training; in response to Erdel's contact with Mars and J'onn's arrival, the U.S. government has commissioned Ferris Aircraft to build a spacecraft capable of traveling to Mars. Special agent King Faraday (Phil Morris) is assigned to oversee the project. In Gotham, Batman reveals his knowledge of J'onn's true nature, shields his mind from J'onn's telepathy, and suggests they work together since they are both investigating a growing, worldwide, The Centre-worshipping cult. In Central City, The Flash defeats a robotic duplicate of Gorilla Grodd, but is targeted by government agents trying to capture him to learn the secret of his powers; The Flash considers retiring from crimefighting; as he announces it on television he crashes a news report. J'onn interrogates former Ferris Aircraft employee Harry Leiter, apprehended for murder while under the influence of The Centre. During the questioning, Harry tells them about the launch to Mars. Leiter's ramblings are confirmed when Faraday arrives to arrest him. J'onn briefly glimpses into Faraday's mind and learns the truth. After watching the Flash announce his retirement on live television and seeing the contemptuous public response, a disheartened J'onn tries to stow away on the rocket to return home. Before leaving, he arrives in the Batcave—Batman's headquarters—reveals that he has been aware of Batman's secrets for some time, and gives Batman the last of his research on The Centre. Faraday sees J'onn on camera trying to board the rocket, confronts him and fights him on the launchpad. J'onn beats Faraday but saves him from the rocket's exhaust. The rocket is damaged and malfunctions shortly after leaving Earth's atmosphere. Hal wants to attempt a landing, but his co-pilot Flag reveals that the rocket is loaded with weapons of mass destruction, and he will not risk a crash landing. After a brief struggle, Hal is ejected from the cockpit and is saved by Superman. Flag detonates the rocket. Faraday holds J'onn J'onzz prisoner. On Paradise Island, Wonder Woman trains with Mala and they are attacked by the approaching Centre. Abin Sur (Corey Burton), the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, finds Hal. The destruction of the rocket Abin had been traveling in badly wounds him as he enters Earth's atmosphere, so he instructs his ring to find a worthy replacement. Abin leaves his ring with Hal and tells him of The Centre, which he describes as a monstrous creature that fears humans and seeks their destruction. The CentreIn the Batcave, Superman and Batman review J'onn's research and hear Lois Lane (Kyra Sedgwick) reporting that a giant pterodactyl is attacking Cape Canaveral. Superman arrives and quickly defeats the creature. Almost immediately, Wonder Woman's invisible jet crashes and she warns Superman that The Centre is coming. Faraday befriends J'onn; having read Faraday's mind, J'onn found that Faraday believes that one day the world will live peacefully. With his hope for humanity renewed, J'onn decides to help save Earth. The Centre, a massive flying island with an army of mutant dinosaurs to guard it, begins to attack the coast of Florida. The Flash, Green Arrow, Adam Strange, the Challengers of the Unknown, and the Blackhawks, arrive and clash with the soldiers on the base. Superman stops the conflict and the superheroes agree to cooperate. Superman reconnoiters The Centre but is swiftly defeated. Moved by Superman's effort, the other superheroes and military forces band together. Batman is accompanied by Ray Palmer, and they plan to use Palmer's reduction ray to destabilize the island. The heroes will distract The Centre with a frontal assault while Hal and Ace fly a bombing mission into the creature, leaving Flash to crisscross the island with the ray. The aerial assault is nearly outmatched before the Blackhawks intervene, and a herd of rampaging dinosaurs ambushes Faraday's ground forces. The Centre's psychic force overwhelms J'onn and he is rescued by Faraday, who is captured by a dinosaur. As Faraday is about to be eaten, he grabs two hand grenades and pulls the pins. The dinosaur swallows Faraday and its head explodes, killing both. J'onn shakes off The Centre's influence and he and Wonder Woman help turn the tide of the ground battle. Hal and Ace shoot their way into The Centre's core but a hallucinogenic attack disorients them. The creature secretes a thick, red fluid that jams their weapons and almost suffocates them. Hal's ring relays instructions from the Guardians of the Universe (Robin Atkin Downes) on its use. Ace detonates his payload and is rescued by Hal just before his plane explodes. The ground crew prepares to send The Flash to finish the creature; he races across the ocean, leaps onto The Centre's surface, covers it on foot, and leaps into the ocean. The Centre begins to shrink, but realizing its imminent destruction it heads towards land to destroy the humans. Hal envelops the island in green energy then tows it into space where it explodes. The world celebrates The Centre's defeat. Many participants in the battle attend a ceremony. Their victory and display of teamwork change public opinion about superheroes. A montage of various heroes and villains, and the birth of the Justice League—set to the titular John F. Kennedy speech—is seen just before the film ends. CAST *David Boreanaz as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Miguel Ferrer as J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter *Neil Patrick Harris as Barry Allen / The Flash *John Heard as Kyle "Ace" Morgan *Lucy Lawless as Princess Diana of Themyscira / Wonder Woman *Kyle MacLachlan as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Lex Lang as Rick Flag *Phil Morris as King Faraday *Kyra Sedgwick as Lois Lane *Brooke Shields as Carol Ferris *Jeremy Sisto as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Corey Burton as Abin Sur and Ray Palmer *Townsend Coleman as Dr. Will Magnus *Keith David as The Centre *Robin Atkin Downes as Guardians of the Universe *Shane Haboucha as Dick Grayson / Robin *Vicki Lewis as Iris West *Vanessa Marshall as Mala (credited as Amazon Woman) *Jim Meskimen as Samuel "Slam" Bradley *James Arnold Taylor as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold *Alan Ritchson as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny SHOWN AT THE END OF THE MOVIE: SCENE ONE: Metal Men, Doom Patrol, Green Lantern, Adam Strange, Alanna, John Henry Irons, Rick Flagg Jr., Teen Titans (Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Speedy, Aqualad), Supergirl, Black Canary SCENE TWO: Captain Cold, Riddler, Sinestro, Brainiac, Darksied Mr. Freeze Two-Face, Black Manta, Mr. Mxyptlk, Grodd, Monicle, Huntress, Star Sapphire, Dr. Light, Gentleman Ghost, Harley Queen, Joker, SCENE THREE: Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Plastic Man, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Metal Men, Challengers of the Unknown, Supergirl, Superman, Metamorpho, Flash, Vigilante, Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary, Batman, Robin, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, SCENE FOUR: Starro, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:JLA Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Hal Jordan Category:Aquaman Category:Adam Strange Category:Blackhawks Category:Challengers of the Unknown Category:Paradise Island Category:Captain Cold Category:Slam Bradley Category:Carol Ferris Category:King Fraday Category:Rick Flag Category:Gorilla Grodd Category:Abin Sur Category:Lois Lane Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:President of the United States Category:Dr. Will Magnus Category:Metal Men Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Doom Patrol Category:Alanna Category:Steel Category:Teen Titans Category:Kid Flash Category:Speedy Category:Aqualad Category:Supergirl Category:Black Canary Category:Sinestro Category:Brainiac Category:Darkseid Category:Black Manta Category:Monicle Category:Huntress Category:Dr. Light Category:Gentleman Ghost Category:Joker Category:Plastic Man Category:Captain Marvel Category:Shazam Category:Metamorpho Category:Vigilante Category:Hawkman Category:Starro Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Wonder Girl Category:Victor Fries - Mr. Freeze Category:Harvey Dent - Two-Face Category:Mr. Mxyzptlk Category:Star Sapphire Carol Ferris Category:Harley Quinn Category:Superman - Clark Kent Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Hawkwoman Shayera Hol